A Subtle Companionship to Loneliness
by accentcore8
Summary: Companion piece to The 6th Try. She was stuck in here for who knows how long, left to wander, all alone...time does things to one's mind. "If only you had just said yes..." Changed the rating to T because it's not that bad and it's Corpse Party.
1. Chapter 1

It was darker than usual, and the light thunder from earlier was much more welcoming compared to the heavy thunder claps that beat the sky above. Rain drenched the sidewalks and all people that dared to walk on them. There was no apparent relief to this endless storm, and the situation was becoming hopeless.

Days had passed since this dream had started, and everything was out of my reach. I had stopped wishing that I could survive this nightmare weeks ago. My memories were becoming fuzzy, and as each new day came, it became harder to breath. I prayed every time I felt myself beginning to pass out, trying to ensure that it wasn't my end, no matter how much I secretly wished for it. The darkness would envelop me just in time for my prayer to end, because it always hurt so much after I finished.

And the faraway voice I kept hearing would alternate between soothing me and torturing me; calming me and driving me to my death. I have but so much time left.

At first I wasn't alone like I am now. I was with others, my friends, and we had hope. We thought we could escape this school, but it turns out we were wrong. Our hope was obliterated not long after we began to walk around. There is no escape from here. We weren't chosen for a reason, we had just happened to stumble across the wrong charm. It was a common mistake that cost thousands their lives. A mistake that could never be righted, for once you died here, your existence was forgotten for all of eternity. You spent the rest of your days stuck here, feeling your pain forever, destined to fight the feeling to either give in to the Darkening or become an angered spirit, one of many that rests here.

As I have yet to die, I cannot tell what my fate will be, though I'm sure the Darkening will claim my life, and I won't have the chance to even feel my eternal pain. The Darkening erases you from existence completely. No soul is left behind. But let me explain to you my current situation, starting from when I was left all alone.

"Is anyone there?!"

Again, no answer. I've been playing this game for about 2 hours now, and whoever was stalking me was getting on my nerves. Having been long separated from my friends, I have been wandering around aimlessly. However, there were a few run-ins along the way, albeit unwanted. I didn't want to see them just lying there like that; they were my friends. We went through everything together, and it pained me to see so many of them lying in either piles of in pieces.

The scariest part was that I could be next. I could be lying in my blood and guts; I could be stuffed into a bucket with at least 6 people; I could be decapitated; I could be torn apart; I could be burned alive; I could be splattered onto a wall for the whole world to see. All of that, and more could be me. And I'm scared. I want someone to see me in my last moments, at least, so I'd be remembered for just a little while longer. I was a person; I was here.

"Please, stop messing around. Whoever you are, just come out. I'm tired of this stupid game, so let's end this right now."

I realized I was taking a huge risk with what I said. They could be trying to kill me, or worse. But it was a risk I'd take. At least someone would be around to witness my death. Turning around, I sighed, and waited. But nothing for about 5 minutes. 10 minutes. 20 minutes. 25 minutes passed and I snapped. Picking up a piece of broken glass from the floor, I flung it at the open area in front of me and heard a cry of pain follow. My aim had always been good.

The person slowly shuffled out from behind the cabinet he was hiding behind. He was tall, and had just a little bit of muscle. It wasn't much, and he actually looked kind of starved. How long had he been trapped here? I saw where my glass shard landed and gasped.

It landed right inside of a huge open cut that spanned his whole entire shin, and fresh blood oozed from it thanks to the shard. If I took a closer look, I could see the various other wounds on him, ranging from cuts to missing chunks of skin. How he was still alive, I'm not sure, but it disgusted me. This creep was stalking me.

My thoughts were interrupted as he began staggering in my direction. With each step he took forward, I took one back. Blood spurted from his mouth and fell to the floor.

"Do you speak?"

No answer.

"Excuse me, can you talk?"

No answer.

"Don't waste my time! What do you want?"

He stopped walking the moment I raised my voice. For a good minute, he just stood there, staring at me. Or maybe behind me. Thinking that was a possibility, I turned around, but saw nothing. When I faced him he still hadn't moved. It scared me way too much, but I wouldn't admit that ever, so I just turned around and began to walk away. I was a good distance away, but then I heard a stream of heavy breaths.

"...hah...hah..."

He was trying to talk, but it wasn't really working out. As the breathing continued, I continued walking, trying to block out his noise.

"Food...I need food...Hungry..."

"You're hungry? Oh, well, I don't have much food for myself, so...sorry?"

His voice dragged on, repeating the same thing over and over again.

"Food...Hungry...tasty...need to eat...NOW!" Suddenly, he lunged at me, arms flailing, and screaming. Drool fell from his mouth, landing everywhere but the floor. Cringing in disgust, I almost forgot how to run. But then I remembered he was trying to eat me, and all of sudden my legs were running.

* * *

A/N: Yay, cliffhanger! This was actually a story I wrote for my friend who wanted something horror related after I failed to make one either 1 or 2 years ago for her. So, naturally, horror (for me at least)=Corpse Party! I hope this is good, I haven't gotten clear feedback on the whole story, but I heard this part at least was good. Please leave a review, and let me know if you enjoyed this or not. The next part to this will be posted in a few days. This is also kind of an explanation of The 6th Try. But they're also separate, so that's why I made them into two different stories.


	2. Chapter 2

"Come...back...I need to...EaT!" He was getting faster and it felt like I was getting slower. I continued to run straight and made a quick turn, losing him for just a little bit. He ran loudly though, so I could tell how far away he was. My lack of time was getting to me; my hands were sweaty and my cheeks were burning.

I was never a smart kid; my grades were average, sometimes below what they really should be. However, I was unusually creative sometimes. Not always, but some of my ideas were only half bad. Right now, though, any kind of idea would have to do. Seeing a broken cabinet filled with scissors only sparked my imagination even further.

Grabbing the cabinet, I pushed it with all of my strength, causing it to fall. All of its contents spilled out as well. Among them were several sharp and bloodied scissors, an alcohol bottle, and a matchbook. I quickly picked up the matchbook and felt that it was a little soggy, no doubt from the alcohol. Taking a risk, I poured the alcohol all over the cabinet and the area in front of the scissors. Then I picked up the sharpest scissor I could find and ran back.

"HUNGRY! FoOd! I'LL dEvOUR YOU!"

Finally, he was in my line of sight. I took a deep breath and, for dramatic effect, let out a loud shriek. I tossed the fully lit matches onto the alcohol and watched it immediately set fire. The scissors in my hand trembled.

He didn't stop running though. He kept coming, running even faster, and it actually seemed like he wouldn't stop for even the flames. And he didn't. The moment he was in reach, the flames grasped at him setting every part of him ablaze. He began screaming in pain, but somehow, it looked like he was moving even closer. But...that couldn't be possible.

"Ughhh...AaAAAAughh! IT...HURTS! But I nEed fOoD!"

His demented voice reached my ears, and it hurt. I was scared out of my mind. And I realized he was getting closer too late. He leaped out the inferno and began crawling towards me. While still on fire.

"Ahhhh! Stay away! You...you can't eat me! I'm human, just like you!"

He clawed closer, splinters getting stuck under his fingernails. "...doesn't matter...need...food...hungry...ughhhhh..."

I tripped on my own feet and fell back on my butt. Scrambling to get up, I found it hard to stand. It was like my legs were made of lead and jelly at the same time. Grasping the scissors really tight, I held them in front of me, my only defense at the moment. He was about a foot away from me, and I screamed loud. That startled him for a split second, and in that second, I took action. I quickly closed in on the foot of distance in between us and stabbed downwards.

He shrieked. And shrieked. And I didn't understand why. Until I opened my eyes and saw what exactly I had done.

The scissors were firmly embedded in his skull through the eye socket. From the front, you could only tell that the eye was pushed back into the skull. However, after looking at the wound closer, I could tell that I pushed so hard that eye came out of his head; this of course meant that his brain was pushed out as well.

My hand flew up to cover my mouth. I felt sick to my stomach, and I didn't think I'd get over the fact that I killed someone. Not to mention it was brutal. He stopped shrieking, and the obvious less humane side of me was exuberant. It was a little gross, to be honest. How could I so heartlessly do that? And then just leave?

Not only did I get up and leave, I fled. I was terrified of what I did, disgusted by the body, and frightened that he might get up and kill me, even though I knew he was dead.

* * *

A/N: Hope this was enjoyable. I really would like for at least one person to review this. I kind of feel bad when I don't get a review. But there are so many veiws, like I can see from the traffic graph that people do read it. I don't know, if you don't want to, or have nothing to say, I guess, then don't, but I would really, really like for you to. But that's up to you. The next chapter will once again, be up in a few days. All chapters are already written because this was originally just one story. I just broke it up.


	3. Chapter 3

Time proved to me that I would kill more, and stoop down to the lowest things possible. I would see more dead bodies, and more of my friends get killed. I couldn't stand the pain ever single time, especially since they were all proof of my uselessness. The one that hurt most of all was _his_ death. It was the most unbearable thing I had ever done. I had loved him so much...so why did he have to hurt me? Why did he have to try and ruin everything? I only wanted to talk, to escape with him, and love him forever. It wasn't a concept I could understand, I suppose. But he wouldn't listen to me. And he got violent.

But I won't spoil it. Here's the short story of how my current wounds were inflicted, and the reason why I'm wasting away now; the end of my story and the beginning of my current situation.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry for the absolute shortest update ever, but for the way I had planned this story to be, this was like an interlude thing. It seems really weird, I know, but I like the way it ends up if you break it up the way I am. Of course, if you guys want more, just leave a review and let me know if you want me to edit the chapter and add what would be the next one OR if you want me to just upload the next chapter really quickly. (Because I could probably upload it tomorrow if I wanted lol.) And to the Guest reviewer, there is no real perspective, it's just from a female's point of view. Since this was originally for a friend, I tried to keep it nameless. But I'm glad people are enjoying this! That's all for now, please review!


	4. Chapter 4

I first saw him wandering around aimlessly, limping. He looked in pain and I wanted to help. We could at least die together, as friends. None of us were alive anymore, besides the two of us. It was a running joke that I never called him by his name, as it was too hard for me to pronounce. I would always call him by his nickname, which irritated him/ "Hey! Yuu-chan! It's me!" He didn't turn around at first, but after taking a moment he turned and smiled. My favorite smile, the most beautiful smile in the world.

"I'm so glad to see you. I haven't ran into anyone from class yet, and I've been all alone...I hurt my leg too in one of those earthquakes."

Oh. Yeah. The earthquakes. The damn earthquakes were almost the death of me at least 8 times. They were strong and usually, the layout of the school changed. So they were a huge pain.

"Yeah. About everyone else...they're all...dead." I was choking up. I couldn't tell him exactly how it all happened though; he'd never forgive me.

"What?! They're...everyone? Are you sure?"

He quickly changed from disbelief to an eerily calm presence. It was unnerving, but I ignored it for now.

"Mhm. They all died. I'm sorry, I-"

"How did you survive?"

"What?" I was taken aback by his question.

"You heard me. How did you survive? Why are you still alive?"

I didn't know how to really answer his question without telling the truth. So I only told part of the truth.

"For a long time, I was separated from everyone. I found a few bodies along the way, and when I did actually meet up with others, we ran into some angry spirits. They were also some who were a little...not sane."

That was the truth. Some of my friends did try to kill me. And others, too. Of course, I made it out alive, but not without forsaking them.

"Did they try to hurt you?"

I nodded.

" I see. You're not too injured, though. That's good..."

He trailed off in his thought, which bothered me, especially since he was muttering to himself. What was he saying?

"Are you okay? Your leg looks-"

"Shut up. I'm thinking." His tone shocked me into silence. This wasn't who I remembered. He wouldn't talk to me like that. Ever.

"I...I was thinking, maybe we could try and find a way home together, since it's just you and me anyways."

He shook his head strongly, "No. You...I don't believe you. There's no way that everyone just died off. And what about the ones that tried to kill you? And how was it that you saw everyone, but I met no one? The school isn't that weird. It's not..."

I stopped listening to him. He was questioning too much. Why couldn't he just say yes? He does want to go home, doesn't he? I...he's getting too close. I can't answer his questions! He'll figure out what I did...the horrible things I did.

Distraction...I need a distraction! Yes, that's it. I have a perfect one, too.

"I killed someone."

"...-the possibility that you-...what?"

"You heard me. I killed someone. Not long after the whole group was dispersed. He was stalking me and had injuries. And then he tried to eat me. I tried to set him on fire, but it didn't work, so I stabbed him through the head. He died not too long after. His body is pretty charred up, too. It was disgusting at first, but now that I think about it, he deserved it. He tried to eat me, how could he live? How could I allow that? My life is something I treasure, not something to be eaten. The notion that I thought killing was horrible is funny now, if I think about it. It's not really all that bad-"

"Stop! Do you hear yourself?! You killed someone! And your okay with that?! And the way your talking as if...as if his life wasn't important. I get it, you want to live, and it was self-defense...but to talk about death so calmly...you're...you're si-"

"Don't say it."

Don't say that I'm sick. Don't. Because I'm not. I'm fine. The distraction was working, though. He was no longer thinking about our friends.

"At least you know it. I can find a way out on my own."

"What? Why? We should stick together...or are you afraid?"

"If I were, I'd have perfect reason, don't you agree?"

I chuckled. "Yes, you would. But I won't hurt you," I clenched the scissors in my sleeve, "you're my only friend left," slowly, I slid them down to my hand, "and we should go home together, right? You **do** want to go home, right?"

He took a step forward and put his hands on my shoulders. "Of course. I want to go home just as badly as you. However," he began to take a step back, "I don't want to return with a murderer." The moment his sentence finished, I found myself on the floor. His fist came down beside my head, and I rolled. I was confused. What was happening?

How did he figure out what I did so easily? Of course, I wasn't admitting to it. I knew he wasn't just talking about my cannibal encounter; he figure out I killed our friends. But so quickly? I wasn't expecting him to strike first.

"What are you talking about? You said it yourself, it was self-defe-"

"Don't play dumb! I know you understand what I'm talking about! Admit it! You killed our friends! Every single one of them."

I shrugged and let out a deep, long sigh. And then I began to laugh. From where I was on the ground, I could see the anger in his eyes perfectly; it was beautiful.

"Not every single one of them. Let's see...", I slid the scissors from inside my sleeve and began twirling them around. "There were about 16 of us total? No, 18, if you include us. I killed 1, 2, 3, 4...I don't think you want me count any more." I was giggling.

"Keep on. How many?"

"5, 6, 7, 8...I wonder how many of them I could have ate?"

"You sick freak! How many did you kill?!"

"9, 10, 11, 12...ah, that's more than I thought. Or less."

"Cut the crap!"

"Alright, stop yelling. I killed exactly 12.5 of our friends. You can't round to 13, though."

He scrunched his face in confusion. "What?"

"It was a literal half. Poor girl. Excuse me, I don't remember her name. Bad manners, I know. But anyways, she was shrieking as if her life depended on it, but she was already pretty much dead. Split in half by the torso, intestines hanging out, she kept screaming. So I ripped her throat out. And tore her face apart. It was quite fun, to be honest."

Silence. A look of disgust was drawn on his face, and I burst out laughing.

"You're absolutely sick...what about the others? The other 5."

I frowned, "I said not to round...whatever. I let 2 die, and laughed, and I found the other three in the beginning. At first when I was still new to this school. It was horrible, really. Even now, all of their deaths sadden me. But they bring too much joy to me to not brag about it!"

He leaped at me and I moved too late; his fist connected with my face, and our fight began.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: This is the last chapter. I'm thankful for the 2 reviews that I received, so thanks you guys! Hopefully, I'll get a few more opinions on this story, though...anyways, this chapter is a little weird with it's subject, kind of, so if that kind of stuff bothers you, you've been warned. I won't say what, though, because that'll spoil it for you. Please enjoy!

P.S. The poem at the end is mine(I wrote it in 6th grade) Besides that, though, no matter how many times I edit it, it won't look like how I want it to.

* * *

When I woke up, I was lying in blood. Lots and lots of blood. My blood. His blood too, I think. And he was right next to me. Dead. His face was as beautiful as ever, perfect even in death. The rest of him was scarred, marred with cuts and bruises. His legs were shredded, as were his arms. I made art of his stomach area, and I began to giggle at the area beneath his torso; whatever was once there was gone now.

My injuries, however, were no joke. He seriously almost had me there. _Almost._ But not quite. Looking at his face, I sighed. "If only you had just said yes..."

A tear fell on his face, and I quickly wiped it away. "I loved you...so why did you have to die? Why did you make me kill you?"

His face would remain beautiful forever, no matter what I had to do. Despite my injuries, I reached over with the scissors and began my work.

This was how I ended up where I am now, dying with a gorgeous severed head lying next to me. I'll describe the injuries I have at the moment.

I was slowly bleeding out through a minor stab wound, had a twisted leg that was basically a pile of mush, a slashed eye, my arm was hanging on by a few threads of skin and muscle, and I was dehydrated. He did some serious damage to me. I was surprised. It hurts, though. The head was tucked under my good arm and my head rested on it.

I'm dying. I'm almost at the end. It won't be long at this point either. But I can't lose to the Darkening. Not now. No. The voice that has been guiding the whole time, the one who was driving me to kill is speaking to me. Telling me to kill again. Except there's no one but myself left. But isn't that ok?

I've gotten this far, done so much I'm proud of, and I can smile and say I made it longer than anyone else. It's fine to end it myself. There's no other way.

Reaching down into the mush of my leg, I ripped out a still intact bone, yelling out in the process. It still hurt, as expected.

Putting the bone near my slashed eye, I stabbed myself hard, and began dragging it down my body. It burned so badly."AAAaagHHghgh...it hurts..." Not stopping, I kept going, knowing that this was the most fitting death for a being such as I. Effectively tearing myself apart, my heart instantly burst into pieces and all my organs were either ripped in half or immediately eradicated. I was dead, finished. But satisfied.

At least I died beside my eternal lover.

In the twilight sky

I slowly open my eyes

To see a world of snow

The deep purple and

Orange lights of the sky

Dancing in my eyes

All a dream

Gone when I wake up

But I wonder...

Will I still be the same the next time I sleep?


End file.
